3 Metros Bajo Tierra
by Nee Swanko
Summary: Su amor era obsesivo… y tenía que demostrárselo aunque fuera algo macabro. Por que ella era suya y de nadie mas… - Secuela de "Un Loco Enamorado". - Lo se. Pésimo summary.


**Este ¿One – shot? Es una pequeña secuela mi otro ¿One – shot/Drabble? **_**"Un Loco Enamorado".**_

**No tenia planeado hacerle la secuela, pero alguien me convenció (**_**Nahori…).**_** Bien, espero que les guste… (**_**Nahori… ¬¬)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Ooc, AU, ¿Lime? Violencia.

**Autora: S**_athaniik_ _**G**__othiik._

**Rated**: M

**Capítulos**: 1 [One - Shot]

**Si no te gusta este tipo de fanfics, hazme el favor de no leer, las advertencias están allá arriba.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"3 metros bajo tierra."<em>**

******.**

.

_**¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?  
>¿Qué hice mal?<strong>_

_Oí que llamaban a la puerta, es tarde ¿quien podría ser?_

_Dude mucho, ¿abrir o no abrir?  
>¿Qué tal si era Kensou?<em>

_Fui a abrir la puerta, pero quien estaba ahí no era Kensou, era "El"…_

_**Me duele la cabeza, todo me da vueltas…  
>El oxigeno se hace menos, y llegan esos borrosos recuerdos…<strong>_

— _N-no pu-puede s-ser… - doy un paso hacia tras, ¿Qué hace aquí? _

— _No tengas miedo… no te haré daño… - dijo el, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no puedo, ¡Es el asesino de mi madre!_

— _¿K' Dash?- Escupo su nombre, como olvidarlo, si el fue el que me destrozo la vida._

— _Valla, no te has olvidado de tu loco enamorado... – En su rostro se dibuja una sádica sonrisa al ver que aun lo recuerdo._

_**Siento como la presión se hace más fuerte.  
>Debí huir cuando pude, pero me quede ahí, como estatua.<strong>_

_El se fue acercando a mí, quería huir, pero estaba paralizada del miedo que infundía en mí._

_Mi boca estaba seca, el estaba a centímetros de mi._

_Solo pude gritar, pero después todo se volvió negro._

_**¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?**_

_Abría los ojos lentamente, cuando recordé lo que había pasado antes, desee que fuera una horrible pesadilla._

_Mire con atención, el lugar donde estaba era deplorable._

_Quise levantarme, pero note que el me había atado de las muñecas y los tobillos._

_Quise gritar, pero una tela cubría mi boca._

_Sentía frío…_

_Estaba semi desnuda…_

_**Lo que vino después fue una de las peores cosas que el me podría hacer…**_

_El apareció en medio de la nada, se acerco demasiado a mí y comenzó a tocarme._

_Mis ojos estaban húmedos, sabía lo que venia…_

_Sentí un gran dolor, algo en mi se había roto…_

_Quería quitármelo de encima, pero no podía, y ya no había marcha atrás…_

_**En ese momento desee haber muerto.**_

_Cuando termino, se vistió, se me volvió a acercar y dijo:_

— _Tu eres mía… pequeña Kula… — susurro muy cerca de mi oído. — Ahora, quiero que digas que me amas… — puso sus asquerosas manos sobre la tela que tenia en la boca y la quito._

— _Y - yo… ¡T – te odio! — grite con todas las fuerzas que tenia._

_El me abofeteo, me miro muy enojado y me tomo por el cabello jalándolo con mucha fuerza._

— _¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡No sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para estar junto a ti! — soltó mi cabello, pero comenzó a asfixiarme. — ¡Todo lo he hecho por nuestro amor! — El siguió gritando, pero ya no entendía lo que decía. Perdí el conocimiento de nuevo._

_**Pero desgraciadamente, esto no había acabado…**_

_No supe cuanto tiempo me quede dormida._

_Pero sentí como mi cuerpo choco contra algo muy duro, después solo eran ruidos._

_**Debí seguir dormida…**_

_Cuando recupere el conocimiento, me aterre…_

_No podía moverme, estoy en algún lugar muy angosto y obscuro._

_Es frustrante, el oxigeno se acaba y siento mucho frío…_

_**Mi muerte estaba cerca…**_

_Una luz muy fuerte me obligo a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrí me sorprendí por lo que veía._

_Era un lugar rodeado por árboles, y ahí estaba el, parado junto a un montón de tierra recién removida._

_**Ahí comprendí lo que me había hecho…**_

_No lo podía creer, ¡el me había enterrado viva!_

_Al parecer, no le fue suficiente el daño que ya me había hecho…_

_Pero por fin todo había acabado._

_**Y gracias a el estoy aquí… 3 metros bajo tierra…**_

**¿F I N?**

* * *

><p>Se aceptan review's con sugerencias, correcciones, etc.<p>

Ya lo dije/advertí arriba, leíste por que quisiste, así que no me dejes review's insultándome, maldiciéndome, reclamándome, etc.

Es todo…  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

_**S.G**_


End file.
